phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Affiliated Wikis/Resources
This page contains a list of materials that a new wiki will need in order to be a part of our Affiliated Wikis program. Links in blue will need to be copied and pasted into the search box, as shown in the picture to the right. This will need to be done on this wiki and the destination wiki. Bookmarks/favorites can then be added so that the admin can return to those pages later. Content * all episode pages * all song pages * all character pages * common redirects All pages in the following namespaces, using Export/Import as much as possible: * Phineas and Ferb: * Help: * Category: * File: * Project: Administrative tools * Community Portal —— help pages for users and administrators * User:Wikia —— managing greetings * —— upload a single file * —— uploading multiple files * —— wiki statistics * —— statistics about how many people are editing and how often * —— newly-created pages * —— newly-uploaded files * Wikia Staff Blog —— discussions of upcoming Wiki features * —— block a user (also accessed through the Contributions page of a user) * —— list of all active blocks * —— FAQ for administrators * Customizing the Monaco skin * Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Nominations for administratorship * —— user group rights Dealing with problem users Behavior * Do not bite the newcomers * Simplified ruleset :* Being civil and kind —— supplements the Simplified ruleset * No legal threats * No personal attacks Vandalism and disruptive users * —— info for users on how to handle problems * Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Vandalism —— what vandalism is and is not * Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Disruptive editing —— how to handle disruptive editors :* Revert, block, ignore —— supplements the Disruptive editing page :* Deny recognition —— supplements the Disruptive editing page :* What is a troll? —— supplements the Disruptive editing page * Crank users * Community exile —— encouraging people to leave Sock puppets * Sockpuppet accounts —— multiple accounts used by the same person * Sock puppet discussion at MeatballWiki * Signs of sock puppetry * CheckUser request —— how to request a check to see if the same user is appearing under more than one IP address or account * Sam Spade.org —— provides location details about an IP address; can be useful to see if different IP addresses are in the same geographic location Blocking users * Blocking IP addresses * Blocking policy * Banning policy * Appealing a block * Template used when an appeal has been denied Reference pages * Manual of Style —— details on the style a page should be written in * Category:Policy —— list of policy pages * Naming convention policy —— how pages should be named * Point of View —— the point of view an article should be written in * Licensing discussions * Index of help files at Wikia Help * Flag icons that can be used for Affiliated Wikis: :* Europe :* America#Countries and territories North America :* America#Demographics South America :* and regions Africa :* Australia :* Wikimedia Commons project —— different flag styles Editing in wikitext and HTML * List of color names used on wikis * Color wheel for selecting colors * Color Schemer —— helps you find complementary colors * Table of background colors * Advanced wiki editing * Table help * More table help * Video embed tool System pages and files * Wiki logo: File:Wiki.png —— Wikia's help page * Browser favorites icon : File:Favicon.ico —— Wikia's help page * Pages from the MediaWiki namespace. (Full list is , but not all of them are being used.) :* MediaWiki:community-corner —— automatically feeds into the page for each user :* MediaWiki:Mainpage —— description of the main page :* MediaWiki:Needhelp —— customizable list of pages that you want draw attention to for editing :* MediaWiki:Pagetitle —— the title of the wiki that will appear in the web browser's title bar :* MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage —— similar to Pagetitle :* MediaWiki:Tagline —— for adding a customized tagline to pages :* Menus and editing: —— Wikia's help page ::* —— new skin and color scheme for the wiki; replaced MediaWiki:common.css ::* MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar —— the menu for the left side of the screen; replaced MediaWiki:Sidebar ::* —— allows you to change the links at the bottom of the menu on the left side of the screen ::* MediaWiki:common.js —— JavaScript for menus and so forth ::* MediaWiki:edittools —— the shortcuts that appear below the edit window ::* MediaWiki:Createpage-dialog-format —— name of the customized layout that can be selected instead of "Blank page" when you click on Create a new article. Currently set to "Episode layout". ::* MediaWiki:Createpage-dialog-message1 —— introductory message at the top of the popup window that appears when you click on Create a new article. ::* MediaWiki:Createpage-dialog-message2 —— the line that instructs people to type in a title for the page being created. ::* MediaWiki:Newarticletext —— used to offer choices on different types of pages that can be created on this wiki. Uses the following pages at templates. ::* MediaWiki:Newpagelayout —— default content for when a new page is created (currently set for an episode) ::: These items will no longer be used since they have been replaced by the new Page Creation Portal. It uses the following layouts: ::::* Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Create article/Episode layout ::::* Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Create article/Song layout ::::* Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Create article/Character layout ::::* Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Create article/Band layout ::::* Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Create article/Album layout ::::* Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Create article/Company layout ::::* Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Create article/Small business layout ::::* Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Create article/Organization layout ::::* Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Create article/Actor layout ::::* Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Create article/Crew layout ::::* Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Create article/Book layout ::::* Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Create article/Music CD layout ::::* Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Create article/DVD layout ::::* Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Create article/Place layout ::::* Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Create article/Location layout ::::* Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Create article/Episode Gallery layout ::::* Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Create article/Character Gallery layout :* Drop-down menus: ::* MediaWiki:deletereason-dropdown —— reasons why a page is deleted ::* MediaWiki:Filedelete-reason-dropdown —— reasons why a file is deleted ::* MediaWiki:ipbreason-dropdown —— reasons why a user is being blocked ::* MediaWiki:Ipboptions —— durations for blocks ::* MediaWiki:Licenses —— licenses that can be selected when a file is uploaded ::* MediaWiki:Protect-dropdown —— reasons why a page has to be protected :* Header and footer information for top and bottom of pages: ::* MediaWiki:sitenotice —— for displaying a message at the top of each screen ::* MediaWiki:sitenotice_id —— for tracking when the Sitenotice changes ::* MediaWiki:Createpage-dialog-format —— used when new pages are created ::* MediaWiki:Noarticletext —— default message that appears when you click on a link to a page that has not been created ::* MediaWiki:Recentchangestext —— information that will be shown at the top of the page ::* MediaWiki:Sharedupload —— displayed above the file summary and licensing information. Needs to be added quickly so that members of the other wiki do not start translating the information and have it inadvertantly feed back to the source wiki. Text to be translated to the local language: :::: This file is shared from another wiki. Please do not edit the sections below. Only use (the Edit link, in their language, such as "Bewerken" for Dutch) at the top of the page. This will prevent your edit from appearing on the original wiki and keep your information local to this wiki. :::: Information that you add will be shown above the information from the other wiki. :::: Please do not move shared files to a new name. If this happens, then the translated information will be separated from the shared file and it will appear that no picture is available when looking at the new name. ::: Admins may see a different message on their page due to the language chosen in their preferences. In this case, the description they see will come from MediaWiki:Sharedupload in their "home" wiki language. See File:Book icon.png and its Dutch version for examples. ::* MediaWiki:Wantedpages-summary —— information that can appear at the top of the list ::* MediaWiki:Uploadtext —— information that appears at the top of the Upload a new image page ::* MediaWiki:Multipleupload-text —— for customizing the information that appears at the top of the ' ' page ::* MediaWiki:Custom-footer —— standard copyright information that appears on the bottom of pages :* Welcome messages: ::* MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon —— the welcome message an anonymous IP user sees the first time they make an edit ::* MediaWiki:Welcome-message-log —— the summary that appears when User:Wikia creates an automated message ::* MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user —— the welcome message a registered user sees the first time they make an edit ::* MediaWiki:welcome-user —— another system message ::* MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page —— default information that is added to a new editor's User page Affiliated Wikis